conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Unitican
This is a work in progress, expected to be finished by March 2015 General information An imaginary language created for few people who decided that talking in English was too mainstream. Its grammar is heavily based on English, with only one or two exceptions Nah.. Created for a novel currently in writing (for pleasure) as a language used by the people living on the planet Earthy. The planet Earthy is created in an imaginary world, partially resembling Coruscant in Star Wars. It is the Lingua Franca there the same way English is the Lingua Franca here. Unitico is the democratic republic that surrounds the entire planet, hence the name of the language being Unitican. It is around 3000 years old, so has gone through many eliminations to make the language easier and simpler to write and say (though the alphabetical system remains awful). My classmates, friends and I (mistaknomore) live in Singapore use this language to talk amongst ourself during online gaming to prevent others from knowing what we are saying. Personally, I use it to write diary entries. Amongst ourselves, we usually use less than 500 words, as my friends are not very acquainted with it. This language is meant for actual use, so it is extremely heavily based on English, so that English speakers like myself can use it as a code. According to some, it sounds like Russian! What do you think? Check out http://www.reddit.com/r/Unitican/ for simple lessons in Unitican! Phonology The IPA letters are on the left, while the romanization is on the right. Consonants Also, there is compound consonant "X" which is pronounced /ks/ Vowels There are compound vowels, "uue" /juə/ "uué" /juei/ é/ei/ ý/ai/ Alphanumeric System There are many letters used in Unitican, especially diacritics and accents. However it was planned in mind that eventually with use, one can read words without the use of most accents. There are compound letters and weird letters. Grammar It follows Subject - Verb - Object. For example, Ya sin feanè shidg'rins - I like to eat potatoes To indicate possession, such as this sentence, "The computer is Tom's" , you use the word "set" at the back. I.e. Dhé x'lintoz tom set" . This literally means, the computer tom (belongs). Similarly this means u can express other sentences that indicate possession in the same way. For example, "My house is the best house" can be expressed in two different forms. First is "Yars hyalos sý dhé hyalós en'foryaz " , or it can be expressed as "Hyalos ya set sý en'foryaz". The "set" form of speaking and writing is deemed more formal, and is used in work and business. ---- Tenses There are 5 tenses in Unitican - Past, Present, Future Present Tense This this the verb being itself Future Tense The affix of -to to the verb. Past Tense The affix -'t to the verb. If the verb ends with -'t, -'tā is used *- There are a few exceptions Here is a non-exhaustive list that may prolong as new words are being created. Coyalis (Check) = Coyalisan Hin (Will) = Han Zy (Do) = Zix Kay (Can) = Xay Erx (Must, Need) = Eyx Vhs (Take) = Vhsan Further Grammar If you are proficient enough in English, this should be redundant, as Unitican's Voices, Moods and Aspects are copied over from English. However the following are the exceptions There are only 3 cases, possessive, accusative and nominative. There are 3 exceptions. Just as in English, the word "you" originally had a nominative form "ye", it eventually fell out of use and "you" also became the nominative AND accusative form. In Unitican, I ; You ; He ; She all experience this. The Nominative and Accusative Form for these 4 pronouns are the same. Only for We ; They and You all have accusative forms. To-''Infinitive'' The "to-infinitive" forms of verbs have a -e attached to the end. What this means is that a sentence like "I want to eat" becomes "Ya kisey féane". The to-verb becomes verb-e. Particles -sos the English equalvalent of -ly ( immense to immensely, na'fahn ''to ''na'fahnsos) -lyn to make the word a noun ( happy to happyness, forlyn to forlynlyn) -vo to make the word a verb ( beautiful to beautify, fuyeul to fuyeulvo) -sif to make the word an adjective (Adjective Participle, government to governmental, renxihyadexous ''to ''renxihyadexoussif) an- to make the word the reverse meaning (good to bad, foryaz ''to ''anforyaz) ---- Indications -hyalyn to symbolise an area or building for (Inryhyalyn - Bank) -hyalos to symbolise a house or place of residence for (Inryhyalos - T''reasury) -toz an object (''Inrysutoz - ''Wallet) -troz a large object (''Inrysutroz - ''Vault) ---- Adverbs kru- to make the verb, adj have less impact do- to make the verb, adj, have slightly more impact than usual so- to make the verb, adj have more impact than usual, comparable to English's -er en- to make the verb, adj have much more impact than usual, comparable to English's -est na- to make the verb, adj have significantly more impact than usual (rarely used) Vocabulary The Unitican language boasts an enormous vocabulary due to its aggultinative nature and currently has over 4500 words ( 3 October 2013), though it has only around 1500 to 2000 root words, and most are for gaming and daily simple conversation. For the full dictionary, please refer to the full dictionary, which is currently a work in progress! :) Unitican Dictionary If you want a more specific list, you can view Unitican followed by Water, Mood, School, Physics, Human Body and so on. Here are some conversation starters :) Numbers and Maths Zero - Non One - Dian Two - No Three - Zen Four - Xers Five - Diez Six - Ziyn Seven - Kien Eight - Kite Nine - Dexi Ten - Ent Eleven - Diantlyian Hundred - Encos Thousand - Nacos Million - Ianron Billion - Noron Trillion - Zenron Pi - Xeho e - Sya'Xe Infinity - Na'Xe Four hundred and twenty- two - Xersencos e nolyo Three Billion Two Hundred and Fourty-Seven - Zennoron Noencos e Xerslyien Integration - Liate (Those who know integration by parts XD) Differentiation - Dedeax (Those for know differentation XD) Factorial - Jyrialyn Times - Join Plus - Lof Minus - Yex Divide - Dous Sin - Eain Cos - Yov Tan - Zint Arcsin - Aneain Arccos - Anyov Arctan - Anzint Cosec - En'Eain Cot - En'Zint Sec - En'Yov Sqaure - Nonex Root - Fae Log - Loxh Ln - Syaloxh Factorize - Xe' Cro Expansion - Fah' Xehlyn Example text It is quite easy to learn Unitican, as it is almost completely based on English; that is, if you are good in English ''Zi sỳ eysas yultsos lexinè Unitican, canzi sỳ ifoxey dexoussos padovo't un Inglish; vi sỳ, zeyesỳ foryaz un Inglish. (''Zee sigh yoult eysahs teh laxsin Youneeteeken, cahn zee sigh eefohzey dexses pahdohvoh uhn English, vy sigh, zeeyeh ahrn foryaaz uhn English) The sun is extremely hot today! Can I have some water? ''Dhé syfax sy en'has terolx! Kayya hiv myne raho? I do not find going to school particularly interesting. Ya zỳ'nnx hose lenso te lexinhyalyn hyatebinsos seas. Playing computer games online is one of the best ways to be happy. Piyenso x'lintox piyaxes unlyvy sy dian zat dhé en'foryaz handes te zay forlynsif. The North Wind and the Sun THE NORTH WIND and the Sun disputed as to which was the most powerful, and agreed that he should be declared the victor who could first strip a wayfaring man of his clothes. The North Wind first tried his power and blew with all his might, but the keener his blasts, the closer the Traveler wrapped his cloak around him, until at last, resigning all hope of victory, the Wind called upon the Sun to see what he could do. The Sun suddenly shone out with all his warmth. The Traveler no sooner felt his genial rays than he took off one garment after another, and at last, fairly overcome with heat, undressed and bathed in a stream that lay in his path. Persuasion is better than Force. They Nyrth Whyser e they Syfax DHÉ NYRTH WHYSER e dhé Syfax cororo't can te sen syx dhé en'gershensif, e yen vihey wid zay azerielan thai tymren ney xay diantsif tras n handeose ren zat hysen fians. Dhé Nyrth Whyser diantsif yiyez't hysen gerhenlyn, e whysvo wal hall hysen grost, xan dhé so'zono hysen chauses, thai anuy dhé Hhloren nyest hysen gonup drowin yan, cois tor raixyx, anzyhallso hall dref zat tymlyn, dhé Whyser nallan aneuny dhé Syfax te coas ifohey xay zy. Dhé Syfax oudusos fanvo't wal hall hysen haslyn. Dhé Hhloren nen ing croyz hysen cru'hassif zefanlyns trus hey vhysh not dian fian rol anda, e tor raixyx, weasos unvas wal haslyn, anfianvo't e ashnyx un n cru'swyraho vi un ohs hysen byhande. Lyuue sy so'foryaz trus Ea. Category:Languages Category:Alien languages